


The Ties That Bind

by asiacore



Series: there's nothing as strange as people [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Pining, Recreational Drug Use, Underage Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:46:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asiacore/pseuds/asiacore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m sorry about leaving you,” he says louder than necessary for the song that’s playing. “I know you probably don’t want to hear it, but for what it’s worth I hope you can forgive me because I miss you.”</p><p>“I miss you too.” Zayn says immediately. “I’m still miffed at you though. I mean, how dare you leave me and okay I get it I know how things are with you and Louis, but I don’t want to— I can’t come second to him for the rest of our relationship.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ties That Bind

**Author's Note:**

> this is it guys, it's what you've all been waiting for! thanks for sticking with me and reading/commenting. if you haven't you should read [the first two](http://archiveofourown.org/series/35688) before beginning this one. i hope you all enjoy it!

“I just don’t understand why Zayn’s still cross with me…”

“Liam, are you serious right now? You left him at your parents’ house on Christmas without a word in—”

“Okay Harry I was there, I don’t need the play by play,” Liam flops down onto the couch next to him. “It’s just that, it’s been nearly two weeks now and I’ve been calling and texting him but he won’t speak to me.”

Harry places a comforting hand on his shoulder and Liam can’t help that he automatically leans into it.

“Have you tried going to his flat?”

“Well, no, but… That’s a bit weird isn’t it?” he scoots in closer until his head is lolling back on the cushion by Harry’s head and sputters when he gets a mouthful of curls. “I mean if I just showed up there he wouldn’t have me anyway. He’d probably not even answer, or worse he would answer and then tell me he never wants to see me again and slam the door in my face.”

“I guess you’ll never know until you try,” Harry moves the hand from his shoulder up into his hair, which he thinks he needs to cut again, and cards his fingers through the longer strands at the very top of his head.

Liam has half a mind to smack his hand away or to get up or to do anything but sit there and purr into the most physical contact he’s got from anyone who isn’t Louis for the last two weeks. But he doesn’t do anything but sit there and sigh exasperatedly until Harry pulls away.

He makes a displeased sound and Harry at least has the decency not to laugh at him. “We’re mates, yeah?” Harry asks, his face unsure. And Liam’s a bit surprised if he may so himself.

“Of course we are,” he reassures him. Not only has he been the only one there for him during his ‘Big Zayn Crisis’ as Louis likes to call it, but he’s also becoming something like a necessity in Liam’s daily routine.

When he wakes up Harry is there and right before he goes to sleep Harry is still there. It’s a wonder how he’s passing any of his classes and _does he even go to school?_ He basically lives at Liam and Louis’ flat nowadays.

Harry and Liam spend more time together than either of them do with Louis separately much to his annoyance. But Niall’s taken up Zayn’s side and is speaking to Liam less. He’ll answer the odd text or two but for the most part he’s taken a silent oath to respect the best friend code and dutifully ignores Liam.

“Well as a friend I understand why you did what you did. Louis needed you for whatever reason,” Harry rolls his eyes at that, still upset that neither of them would tell him what was so urgent that Liam had to drop everything and get to Louis as soon as possible. “I also get where Zayn’s coming from, and I think all you two really need is to talk out. Then things can go back to being as normal as they get around here.”

Liam sighs again and rolls over. He buries his head into a stray pillow and mumbles into it, “When did I turn into the one who comes to _you_ for advice?”

“Better me than no one at all, right?” Harry grabs at Liam’s neck and pulls him up until they’re face to face.

For a second Liam thinks Harry’s going to kiss him, and he’s not even surprised about the fact that he’s not completely opposed to the idea. Instead he’s more surprised that Harry drops his hand and looks around like they’ve been caught doing they shouldn’t be. Which he supposes maybe they have.

Liam thinks that he shouldn’t be taking advice from a seventeen year old and Harry shouldn’t be so goddamn touchy.

He pushes up from the couch and hurries over to the front door, slipping on a coat from the rack by the entrance without checking if it was his or Louis’.

“I hope you’re going to see Zayn!” Harry calls out right before he closes the door behind him and Liam’s never been more relieved to leave his own flat more than he is right now.

-

After roaming around the city aimlessly for an hour or so Liam slips into a coffee shop on the corner to warm up and maybe get a bite to eat before his balls freeze off or he dies from constant rejection.

It’s just his luck though as soon as he walks in he runs right into Louis and Niall who are bent over looking at the various pastries in the case behind the register.

Louis turns around quick and looks as if he’s about to give out a proper tongue lashing until he realizes who just brushed up against his bum. “LIAM!” he throws his hands around Liam’s neck, jumps up until his legs are wrapped around either side of him and buries his cold nose right into the crook of his shoulder.

“Hey Lou,” he replies and tucks his arms under Louis’ thighs so he doesn’t fall. “What are you doing here?”

The question was directed to Niall who looks away guiltily back to the case and shrugs.

“I’m here with Niall,” Louis says into Liam’s shirt before he lifts up his head and licks his ear, “but now you’re here so it’s a proper party.”

“No,” Liam shakes his head then shakes Louis off of him. “I meant what are you two doing here together I thought you were meant to be taking care of Zayn?”

Louis waves his arm around and goes to answer him again, but Liam’s had just about enough of Niall ignoring him. “Me? I’ve not spoken to Zayn since—”

“Not _you_ Louis,” he silences him with a hand and they all stand in a shocked silence for a beat until Liam opens his mouth again. “Niall?”

“I’m not his fucking keeper, alright?” Niall snaps but immediately deflates. “Zayn’s not ill, he doesn’t need me there with him at all times.”

“Yeah and you know how Zayn is,” Louis puts a hand on Liam’s arm and squeezes until he has his full attention. “Loves to be alone that one.”

“Why won’t he talk to me?” he turns back to Niall, but grabs at Louis’ hand anyway so as not to upset him.

Niall flicks his eyes down at their joined hands and then back up to Liam’s creased brow and says, “I think you know why.”

“I asked him to come here with me.” Louis says and yanks at Liam’s arm a bit until he’s looking back at him. “What are you doing here?”

“I was just walking around,” he tells him and even though he’s telling the truth he still feels like he’s lying.

Louis scans him from head to toe then back up again and Liam shifts uncomfortably but doesn’t drop his hand. “Why’re you in Harry’s coat?”

He untangles their hands then and steps back and looks down at himself. “Oh,” is all he says.

There’s a tension in the air that’s almost palpable and Liam looks to Niall _for what?_ he doesn’t know but he steps back until their shoulders are brushing and at least Niall doesn’t pull away, that’s reassuring.

“Is he there?” Louis asks “Is he at home?”

“Yes he’s at _our_ flat, the same place you left him this morning without a word.”

“Seems like we’re both keen on that, huh?” Louis says and Liam falls back like he’s been hit.

Niall reaches out now to steady him and mutters a quiet, “Liam,” but Liam’s shaking his head and he’s ready to go, not sure why he stopped here in the first place.

Louis rolls his eyes and steps in front him so he can’t go any further. Well he can easily go around him or move him out of the way, but they both know he won’t. “Don’t go,” he says flippantly, “stay with us, have a cuppa, chill out.”

He unwillingly agrees and stands in line to put in their orders while Niall and Louis go off to find them a place to sit. After placing their orders he pats around at his pockets for his wallet, hopes he didn’t leave it back at home and sighs in relief when he finds it.

A crumpled piece of paper falls out of his, well Harry’s, pocket and he bends down to pick it up when he shoves his wallet deep back down this time in his jeans. Liam steps aside so the next person can place their order while he unfolds the paper and reads it.

It’s a grocery list written in Louis’ messy handwriting that reads:

  * _CONDOMS!!!! do NOT forget them this time harold_
  * _those chocolate biscuits you always have idk the name the soft ones in the blue box_
  * _shampoo for those wild curlz bc you used all of mine_
  * _red hair dye I lost the bet ):_
  * _2 jars of pickles_
  * _whatever else you need_



At the bottom of the list there’s a final point written in bigger, curvier script. Liam assumes its Harry’s handwriting and thinks it fits him as he reads the same three words over and over.

  * _milk for Liam_



It’s not until his name is being called does he look away from the list and stuff it back in his pocket as he makes his way up to the bar, Niall materializing at his side.

“Thanks mate,” he says and shoves a donut in his mouth before he grabs his and Louis’ drinks and leads Liam over to their table.

“I must’ve put this on by accident,” Liam says when they get over to where Louis is sat tapping out a message on his phone. He hovers over the chair next to him and doesn’t sit until Louis looks up smiling and taps the seat.

He sits down and smiles back, but he still feels the need to explain himself. “I just grabbed anything,” Liam says as he stares unblinkingly at Louis. “I didn’t know it was Harry’s,”

“It’s not a big deal, Liam.” Louis shakes his head and sips at his tea.

“So we’re alright?” he asks and watches as Louis leans over and steals a bit of Niall’s muffin.

Niall doesn’t notice though because he’s on his own phone. _He’s probably talking to Zayn_ , Liam thinks and wonders how badly he’d react if he reached over and snatched his phone right now. He decides against it though, doesn’t want both Niall and Zayn completely against him and settles back in his seat.

He’s almost halfway done with his hot chocolate when Louis nudges his side. He raises an eyebrow at him in confusion as Louis slides over a napkin he’d scribbled on.

_we’re fine (:_

Liam picks it up and smiles to himself, glad that he’d not pissed off one of his last allies in this war he calls life. He stuffs it his pocket next to Harry’s grocery list and feels like there’s a secret hidden in there that he intends to keep.

-

Liam wakes up a lot later than he intended to and rolls out of bed before he can fall back asleep. He pads into the kitchen to see Harry shirtless and sat on the counter with a bowl of cereal in his hands.

“Mooooorning,” Harry says slowly and smiles around his spoon.

He wants to tell him that 5 in the evening is not ‘morning’ but it looks as if Harry’s just woken up as well. “Do you ever go to school, Harry?” is what Liam says from where he’s stood in the doorway.

“I’m on break Liam, I don’t go back until next week.”

“Oh, well,” Liam crosses his arms, “carry on then.”

Harry kicks out his legs from where they’re hanging over the edge of the counter and leans back to grab a bowl, “Hungry?”

Liam wants to say no and turn around and go back to sleep until Harry’s break is over and he’s gone and out of his flat and out of his hair. But Liam’s quite hungry. He’s one of those people who wakes up hungry, so he shoves off the wall and goes to grab the bowl from Harry.

He grabs the milk out of the refrigerator while Harry sets the box of Cap’n’Crunch down next to his bowl. “Cheers,” Liam says and Harry nods. He makes his bowl and is just swirling it around, playing with it rather than eating it and looks up to see Harry pouring out a second bowl.

“You bought the milk, yeah?”

“I know Louis’ always forgetting,” Harry shrugs, “I’ll always remember that time you walked in on me blowing him to give him lip about the milk.”

Liam goes red all over and he hopes Harry doesn’t notice, “Oh, uh, right. Well thanks.”

“Anytime,” Harry grins and pulls his legs up until they’re crossed. “Talked to Zayn lately?”

“Not yet,” Liam shrugs and puts down his bowl, completely disinterested in eating now. “I don’t think he’ll ever speak to me again, actually. That’s just as well though at least then he won’t have to deal with my shit.”

Harry sets down his bowl too at that and beckons Liam closer. “Awe Liam,” he holds out his arms and pulls Liam in until he falls into the hug. “Zayn loves you Liam, he could never just stop speaking to you.”

“Yeah, well, he’s done a great job of it so far.” He refuses to hug Harry back but does step in closer when Harry unfolds his legs so they’re hanging on either side of him.

“He’s just upset right now, you two need to talk is all,” Harry coos and rubs a hand up and down his back, a lot like his mum used to do when he was upset.

“That’s the problem though, isn’t it? He won’t talk to me, much less listen to anything I have to say.”

“Alright that’s it,” Harry pats him on the bum and Liam pulls away, scandalized. “We’re going out,” he says, “go get all pretty because we’re gonna go pull you a guy tonight and tomorrow you’re gonna go talk to Zayn.”

“No,” Liam shakes his head, “absolutely not.” He can’t go out in his condition; can’t even think about getting laid when Zayn’s at home heartbroken because of _him_.

“Yes,” Harry hops down and places a hand on both of Liam’s shoulders. “You’re gonna get so fucked up and have the best night of your life.”

Liam lets himself be turned around and herded into his room. Harry’s still close behind him, his bare chest on Liam’s back as he shuffles them over to Liam’s closet.

“Hm, what to wear?” he pushes in closer and reaches a hand over Liam to search through racks and racks of clothes. The necklaces he always sports are trapped between them and that’s all Liam can focus on to stop his mind from wandering. “What about this one?”

Harry pulls out a shirt, some kind of button up, Liam’s not sure; he’s not paying much attention. He nods anyway and Harry ‘tsks’ at him. “Are you even listening to me, Liam?”

“No, not really.” Liam says and it comes out more morose than sarcastic, which is how he actually feels.

“I’ll pretend you didn’t just say that,” Harry slides than hand still on Liam’s shoulder down to his waist and squeezes. “Here,” he stands up on his toes and grabs a t shirt from one of the top shelves, “wear this.”

Liam looks down at the shirt Harry is holding against his chest and sees that it’s a simple black v neck. Harry tells him to wear the tightest pair of blue jeans he owns and directs Liam to the bathroom. “In you go,” he yanks the shirt right over Liam’s head and gets shoved out of the bathroom with the slam of a door and the flick of a lock before he could get his hands on Liam’s pajama bottoms.

And as Liam tugs one out in the shower with his head bowed under the steady stream of water he tries not to think about how easy it would’ve been to let Harry stay. He tries not think about how tall Harry is and how he’d have to bend over to get his pajamas off. How he’d fall to his knees, probably. He tries not to think about how lean and gangly but easily foldable Harry looks while he’s sat on his haunches, at eye level with Liam’s dick. How he’d tuck his thumbs into the elastic of Liam’s pants and rip them off just as quickly as he removed his shirt.

It’d be easy after that to image Harry mouthing at his dick, moaning obscenely with Liam’s hand pressed at the crown of his head. But he doesn’t because there’s a bang at the door and then a loud, “Leeeeeeeeyum! I have to wee open the door!”

It’s embarrassing how hard he comes at that. He clears his throat and tries to act like he’s not been stood there wanking for fifteen minutes. “Piss off Louis I’m trying to shower!”

“It’s not like I’ve never seen you before Liam I have to weeeeeeee!”

Liam rolls his eyes at Louis’ whining. “Go wee in the sink!”

“Who do you think I am, Liam? Some hoodlum?” he sounds genuinely offended. “I’m not going to wiz in a sink when we have a perfectly working toilet. Now open the fucking door!”

“Alright, quit your whining I’m coming.” He blushes bright red as he says it and is glad he can use the shower as his alibi as he climbs out and shuts it off before unlocking the door for Louis.

“Thanks, love.” Louis barrels in and smacks a kiss to his cheek before pushing past him to get to the toilet.

He runs straight to his room and pulls on the clothes Harry’s pulled out for him. Just as he’s buttoning up his jeans Louis bursts in and jumps on his bed. “Where’re you off to?”

“Out, I guess,” Liam shrugs.

Louis frowns. “You guess?”

“It was Harry’s idea actually,” he shifts his eyes down to his bare feet, “he says we’re going out tonight and I’ve got no say in it.”

“ _We_ as in you and him?”

“We as in the three of us,” Harry says from where he’s leaning against Liam’s doorframe already fully dressed.

“You didn’t think to tell me about this plan of yours?” Louis crosses his arms and Liam is sure he’s actually pouting.

It doesn’t affect Harry at all though when he smirks and crosses his arms back at him. “I very well couldn’t what with you running right past me as soon as you came home.”

“I had to _wee_ ,” Louis says seriously like that’s supposed to be an adequate excuse. “Liam, didn’t I have to wee?”

“He did.” Liam nods and tries not to laugh at how much of a child Louis looks like right now.

“I believe you,” Harry smiles and walks over to where Louis’ sat like a big angry toddler on Liam’s bed. He plops down on top of him and Louis halfheartedly tries to bat him away.

“I don’t care what you believe,” he says when Harry grabs his hands and pins them both above his head with one of his own.

Harry takes his free hand and catches Louis’ chin, tilts his head until he’s stopped moving and they’re both grinning wildly at each other. “I think you do,” he leans down and Liam groans out loud when they kiss.

“Get out of my room,” he grumbles and goes to rifle through his drawers for a pair of socks.

“Awe don’t be mean, Li,” Louis says and Liam looks back to glare at him and sees that Harry’s released his hands so they’re now settled on his waist.

“We’ll find you someone,” Harry says in a tone that’s probably supposed to sound reassuring but instead just makes Liam want to vomit.

“What if I don’t want someone?” Liam asks as he laces up his trainers.

“Nonsense!” Louis squirms until Harry lets him up. He pulls Liam by the arm as soon as he’s got his shoes on. “Let’s go get you well and truly fucked.”

-

They’re at the club and Louis’ already had a tab or two plus whatever he downed as soon as they walked in, Liam’s not actually sure, but he’s still working on his first beer when Louis and Harry flounce over, both of them already fucked up as they drag him to the dance floor.

Louis’ pressed up against his front with Harry crowded in close behind him. The song playing has got a steady beat to it but Liam can’t seem to find it and he mostly just wants to go home.

Harry leans forward until his head is tucked over his shoulder with his lips puckered until Louis leans in and they start tonguing right before him. Liam tries to pull away but they’ve got him caged in, arms linked on either side of him and Liam has no choice but to sway along with the pace they’ve created.

It’s sometime later, (maybe a song or two, Liam’s not sure he’s not been able to keep up) when Louis and Harry pull away long and fat enough for him to wiggle out of their grasp. “Are you having fuuuun?” Louis asks as he reaches up to brush his sweat soaked fringe off of his forehead.

“Tons,” Liam says lamely but Louis’ too far gone to notice the sarcasm in his voice.

“Good!” he chirps and tips forward to plant a dry, closed mouth kiss on Liam’s bottom lip which he falls into because it’s _nice_.

Louis goes up further on his toes and Liam nearly pulls all three of them to the ground when he tries to deepen the kiss. Harry catches him though just as Louis starts licking at his lips and mumbles an almost too quiet, “trust me,” and then “it’ll help you pull, just go along with it.”

And what part of Liam does not want to hook up with just anyone do they not understand? Liam’s already pulled away and is telling himself he doesn’t want this. Except he does just not like this, not while Louis’ so far gone beyond belief that he wouldn’t remember any of it the next day.

Harry’s hands are tight at Liam’s waist though and he thinks that he’s touched him there enough in one day to last him a lifetime and is ready to tell him as much but doesn’t when Harry starts kissing at his neck.

He’s actually just pressing his open mouth to Liam’s exposed skin but the intent is all the same. He really wants him to stop, _please_ , and Louis’ much of no help at all with his cheek pressed against Liam’s chest, his head tucked right under his chin.

“Look at that,” he says airily. “It’s working Haz, keep going.”

Liam wants to shove them both off of him and go home or maybe he could go for another drink. Probably both. Anything to get his mind off the fact that Harry is sucking at his neck and how hard he’s gonna get if he doesn’t stop soon.

“You see?” Louis asks and Liam didn’t even think his eyes were open, but there he is pointing across the club. “There’s a boy who can’t stop staring at you.”

He follows Louis’ pointed finger through the throng of dancing guys until his eyes land on a flash of too familiar blonde hair and eyes that haunt his every waking movement.

Zayn’s here. He’s here and he’s with Niall and he’s staring straight at Liam.

Or at least he was until they made eye contact.

Liam swats at both Louis and Harry until they let him loose enough that they just fall into one another and he makes his way over to Zayn.

He doesn’t know what he’s going to do or what he’s going to say but Zayn’s _here_ and he hasn’t seen him since _last year_ which was over two weeks ago.

When he gets over there Niall cheers and throws an arm around him, “LEEEMO!”

“Hey Niall,” he smiles weakly, “can I talk to Zayn for a sec?”

Niall looks surprisingly sober when he glances over at Zayn who nods and he scuttles off to probably go find Louis or maybe Josh.

“Louis' got you babysitting now as well?” Zayn asks and Liam is so glad Zayn started because he had no clue what to say.

“No,” he shakes his head and goes with Zayn’s pull when he grabs at his elbows and sways them a bit. “But you won’t talk to me so I’ve taken to hanging out with Harry.”

A new song starts and they find a bouncy sort of rhythm. Zayn’s moved his hands up so they’re resting on his biceps and he squeezes each one to the beat as he speaks. “How does Harry even manage to get in here? He’s seventeen.”

“He’s got a fake,” Liam sighs and he doesn’t want to be talking about Harry right now. “I think between Harry and Louis though either of them could charm the pants off of anyone to get what they want.”

Zayn shrugs and Liam knows he doesn’t get it.

“I’m sorry about leaving you,” he says louder than necessary for the song that’s playing. “I know you probably don’t want to hear it, but for what it’s worth I hope you can forgive me because I miss you.”

“I miss you too.” Zayn says immediately. “I’m still miffed at you though. I mean, how dare you leave me and okay I get it I know how things are with you and Louis, but I don’t want to— I can’t come second to him for the rest of our relationship.”

“Relationship?” Liam knows what he means and he knows he ought to bite his tongue before he fucks everything up all over again, but needs to know. “Does this mean we’re friends again?”

“More than,” Zayn says and kisses him on the lips hard and wet and just the way Liam likes it. He slides his hands down until their fingers are intertwined and rubs the pad of his thumb over the skin there. “Let’s get out of here,”

-

They stumble into Liam’s flat half an hour later even though the walk is only about fifteen minutes tops but they’d stopped on nearly every corner to have a snog until Liam had to yank Zayn along. He thinks absently that they should’ve gone to Zayn’s instead since Louis’ bound to be home soon with Harry in tow.

“Come on,” he says as he pulls Zayn into his room and kicks the door closed behind him.

Neither of them are messing about, Zayn’s already got his kit almost completely off and Liam follows suit.

They’re both already incredibly hard by the time they fall onto the bed in a tangled heap. Liam’s got Zayn stretched and writing underneath him in a matter of minutes. He reaches over into his bedside drawer for a condom but instead ends up pulling out a slip of paper.

It’s Harry’s grocery list, or at least the part of it that mentions Liam. He stares at and doesn’t know what to do; he doesn’t even remember putting that in his ‘important things’ drawer.

“Liam?” Zayn all but whines and Liam springs back into action, dropping the paper and feeling around until he’s found what he’s looking for.

He fucks into Zayn with these short, fast, and damn near erratic thrusts until he’s keening and they both come loud and hard and Liam moves to clean them up.

They fall asleep before Louis makes it back but wake up to him pouncing on Liam’s bed between them.

“Mooooorning!” he shouts and reminds Liam enough of Harry that he’s now both fully awake and fully annoyed.

“Louis…” Zayn grumbles and rolls over, buries his head further down into his pillow in an attempt to cling to his last remnants of sleep.

“Nice to see you again stranger,” Louis ruffles at his hair and that’d usually earn him a punch or a threat on his life but he sounds genuine enough that Zayn lets him slide this time.

“What’re you up so early for?” Liam asks and curses himself for once again not putting on pants before falling asleep. But then again he hadn’t planned for Louis to burst in on them at 7 in the morning after he’d gone on that wild bender last night.

“Can’t sleep,” Louis shrugs himself under the covers until he’s lying half on top of Liam. “I missed you.”

Zayn groans , “Here we go.”

“Louis, I’ve not gone anywhere, you just saw me last night.” Liam tries to stop Louis from tucking himself into his neck with no avail.

“You know what I mean though,” he says and Liam does.

“I’ve got to wee,” he stands up abruptly and pulls on his discarded pants from last night before shuffling out of the room.

He walks right into the bathroom where Harry’s stood completely naked taking a piss and stifles a shriek into his palm.

“Occupado,” Harry smiles and continues to talk like this is completely normal chit chat at the water cooler. “Sleep well?”

“I’m so sorry,” Liam blurts and ignores his question. “I didn’t know you were in here. Why didn’t you lock the door?”

Harry shrugs and finishes up, “Not that important, is it?”

 _Clearly it’s very important_ , Liam thinks and can’t himself from gaping at Harry’s dick.

“Like what you see?” Harry asks and it’s enough to snap Liam out of his shocked stupor.

It’s no wonder Louis keeps Harry around. He wasn’t lying about how massive he is and up until now he’s at least been modest enough not to boast about it.

Liam can only imagine how good of a fuck Harry is and that thought alone has him shoving Harry out of the bathroom. “Out you go,” he slams the door behind him and calls out, “your boyfriend is in my room harassing Zayn!”

He takes longer than he needs to in the bathroom, splashes water over his face and paces back and forth and tries not to think about choking on Harry’s dick until tears are streaming down his face. It doesn’t work though and he swings the door open to find the offender of his early morning fantasies standing right in front of him, still completely naked.

“Harry, please put on some—”

“You called him my boyfriend,” he frowns with his arms crossed over his bare chest.

“Harry, I didn’t mean it like that, I’m sorry,” Liam shakes his head and pushes past him to make his way back into his room. He gets to the door when Harry puts a hand on his shoulder and stops him.

“I know it’s just,” Harry sighs, “do you think he’ll ever you know…ask me?”

Liam doesn’t want to be talking about this while Harry’s big flaccid dick his hanging out for the world to see. Liam doesn’t want to be talking about this ever actually.

“I don’t know Harry. Louis is…” how should he put it, “stupid.”

 _There. The conversation should end there_ , he thinks, but Harry obviously thinks otherwise.

Harry nods reluctantly, “But I love him.”

Liam opens his door to his room only for them to see Louis fast asleep on Zayn’s chest with his arms wrapped up around him and cheek pressed to the crown of his head.

“Everyone does,” Liam says and it’s directed more to the pair in his bed rather than Harry, “it’s kinda hard not to.”

-

“So,” Zayn says to Liam once he and Louis are awake. He and Liam are left alone at the flat since Harry had dragged Louis out for a late lunch upon their awakening.

“So,” Liam calls back from where he’s pottering around in the kitchen. “What’s on your mind?”

“I have a question,” Zayn rubs at his temples with both hands, “and I need you to be completely honest with me here.”

“Of course,” Liam comes back over with a steaming mug of coffee and a plate of toast for Zayn.

“Cheers,” Zayn accepts the meal and the smack of a kiss on his cheek.

“So what do you want to ask?” Liam settles across from him at the kitchen table with an orange and a bottle of water.

“It’s about Louis,” he starts and starts to rip a piece of toast apart just so he doesn’t have to look at Liam.

Liam sighs and nods anyway even though he knows Zayn can’t see him. “Go on then.”

“Why?”

 _Why what?_ Liam wants to ask although he knows what this is about. He waits anyway.

“What was so important? Why did you leave me at your family’s house on _Christmas_ , Liam?”

“I suppose I do owe you an explanation,” Liam says and Zayn snorts at that. “You see when Louis called, he was a wreck.”

“When is he not?” Zayn rolls his eyes and swallows down a big gulp of coffee.

“Well, even more so this time around.” Liam peels at his orange as he continues, “Apparently his father made it so his will was not to be read until Louis was present. So when he died his step mother, this snotty old bat, saw to it that he came out as soon as possible.”

“And let me guess he needed you there for moral support?” Zayn scowled and Liam did his best not to glare at him. “Sorry, continue.”

“Right, so his father, he left damn near everything to Louis which skeeved off his stepmom. So she like goes off on him calls him all kinds of names, you know? And like Louis’d done so much for her? He skipped Christmas with his mum and sisters for this woman and then she goes off on him?” Liam stops, tries to collect himself because his hands are shaking around his orange and takes a sip of water.

Zayn reaches out a tentative hand to rest on Liam’s forearm as he continues. “He spent his birthday out there and then she had the gall to say he didn’t even deserve to be there, that he meant nothing. And I mean obviously Louis’ dad thought otherwise. He did after all make it so Louis was the one to bury him. His first born he had said, his pride and joy.”

Liam rolls his eyes as he says it and Zayn snorts, “Yeah, exactly,” he continues on, “so when he called at me two in the morning on the verge of a mental breakdown I basically had no choice but to go to him. I stayed with him the entire time, holed up in the guest room until the funeral. Even then he never let my side. Held my hand the entire time even when people started to comment he just held on tighter.”

He’s sniffling now, “I’d never seen him like that before, completely vulnerable. I didn’t know what to do. But I am sorry about leaving you, I thought about you. I thought about calling you, I just… couldn’t.”

“Shh Li, it’s okay,” Zayn moved over to his side in an attempt to calm Liam’s steady stream of tears. “I don’t blame you for any of this. You’re a good friend, you did what you had to do.”

“I know but I should’ve called sooner, I should’ve explained this a long time ago.”

“That’s my fault remember?” Zayn clambers into his lap. “I was ignoring you, you couldn’t have done anything more.”

“Yeah but—”

“No buts,” Zayn cuts Liam off with a kiss as he wraps his arms around his neck. “That’s it,” he says when they pull away for air, leaning their foreheads together. “I’ll never mention it again, just… don’t do it again.”

“I won’t I promise,” Liam nods and slinks his arms around Zayn’s waist in retaliation, pinches his bum for good measure.

“Good,” Zayn smiles and leans down again, slots their lips together until Liam tucks his hands into the back pockets of Zayn’s jeans and pulls him closer.

“Good,” Liam parrots and Zayn breaks away laughing. “You know,” he says, “I’ve not been with anyone else since we’ve started this up.”

“Yeah?” Zayn lights up at that, ducks his head a bit. “Me either.”

“So does this mean…” Liam starts, “So are we kind of a thing now?”

“Do you want to be?”

Liam pulls back far enough so their chests aren’t touching anymore, but doesn’t remove his arms from around Zayn. “Are you sure about this Zayn? I mean I’m kind of a fuck up between Louis and Uni and—”

“Are you kidding me Liam?” Zayn tries for light but Liam can still hear the slight hysterical edge around it. “I let you fuck me _raw_ , more than once might I add, and I’ve admitted that I’m in love with you. Yet you still question my loyalty?”

“You’re right,” Liam laughs and Zayn looks taken aback. “I should be questioning your sanity.”

“What can I say,” Zayn goes soft and falls forward until they’re chest to chest again. “You make it hard for me to think straight, Liam.”

“Brilliant,” Liam grins and pulls himself forward until their noses are nuzzling. “I don’t like straight thoughts anyway.”

-

Zayn’s gone back up to Bradford with his family for his birthday and school is back in session which means Harry’s not around as much anymore so Liam takes in more hours at the library.

“So I was thinking,” Andy says and Liam’s not sure why he’s still there since he’s been off the clock for half an hour. “I was thinking you and me, we should go out sometime.”

“Um, what?” Liam’s stomach drops because it was only a month ago Andy was accusing him of dating their coworker Danielle, and now this?

“Yeah!” he exclaims. “It’ll be good time. We could go out and you seem like a proper wingman, yeah?”

“Oh,” Liam lets out a breath of relief at that. There’s no way he’d be able to let Andy down nicely but he is 100% not his taste at all. “No, I’m quite shit with girls actually, no good at it at all.”

“Awe, don’t put yourself down,” Danielle appears beside him behind the front desk. “I think you’re _charming_.”

“Look at that!” Andy shouts and jumps up onto the desk. “Dani’s got a thing for you, all the girls do.”

Liam backs up so they aren’t as close and frowns. “What are you saying?”

“Oh come on,” Danielle nods, “don’t act like you don’t see the girls who come in here and swoon over the hottie librarian.”

“Library assistant,” he corrects them and they should know that seeing how they do the exact same job as he does.

“Either way,” And shrugs and runs a hand through his hair, “you’ve got a sea full of chicks just waiting to be reeled in to take a ride on the Payne train.”

Liam sputters that, and Danielle cackles, “Oh my god,” she says in between laughs. “Did you really not know?”

“No?” Liam tries not to look horrified and is only saved by a throat clearing behind them.

Andy jumps off the desk and Liam turns around, face beet red to see Harry stood there with a mischievous smirk and a look in his eye that reminds him all too much of Louis.

“Harry,” is all he gets out before Harry lurches forward and grabs his face.

“Just go with it,” he says low and quick enough that neither Danielle nor Andy have heard it and closes the remaining space between them.

Liam startles backwards but grabs at the desk between them for purchase. He’s inwardly freaking out because he’s not sure what is going on but Harry’s rubbing the pads of his thumbs against his cheeks and he relaxes a little, let’s his hands fall to Harry’s waist and pull him forward.

“Uh, Liam?” Danielle says at the same time as Andy’s surprised, “ _Woah_ ,”

Harry falls back but slants forward with his arms propped up on the desk, “Hey,” he says and cups his head in his hands.

“Harry,” Liam says again, still flustered because _what is going on?_

“That explains it then,” Andy says and hops off the desk. “I’m gonna go now, later Liam.”

“Your boyfriend is cute,” Danielle nudges his ribs before walking off in the same direction as Andy.

“He’s not my boyfriend!” he calls out after them both but he’s pretty sure they’re out of earshot.  “Harry,” he turns back to him, “you can’t do that again.”

“Why not?” Harry frowns, “We’re friends, yeah?”

Liam shakes his head which only makes Harry’s frown deepen. “I mean yes of course we are but friends,” he leans in close and lowers his voice as if the entire library hadn’t just seen what happened, “friends don’t kiss.”

“But you kiss Louis all the time.”

“First of all Louis kisses _me_ ,” Liam frowns back, “and you know how things are with us we are—”

“Different, yeah I know.” Harry rolls his eyes and crosses his arms defiantly. “So you can kiss Louis and I can kiss Zayn.”

“You can try but I don’t think Zayn’ll be too keen on that.” Liam grins at that and steps around the desk until they’re face to face without a barrier between them. “What are you doing here, Haz?”

It’s an open campus; Liam knows Harry could just be there because he wanted to be. Plus the library is open to the public. Harry has every right to be there but not to be _kissing_ him.

“Louis sent me to fetch you,” Harry smiles, “his words not mine.”

“To fetch me?” Liam stares at him incredulously.

“Yes now come along,” Harry yanks at his arm until he’s pulling them towards the exit.

“But I’m working!” Liam protests but doesn’t make a move to stop him knowing that he could.

“Well now you’re not.” Harry continues to pull them towards the exit. He even waves at Danielle on the way and she waves back with a grin plastered on her face and Liam will never cease to be amazed at how Harry or Louis can manage to get whatever they want.

Harry waits until they’re out of the door and walking down the path towards the quad to drop Liam’s arm.

“Where are we going?” Liam asks following closely behind.

“Home,” Harry says and falls back until they’re side by side.

“Harry,” he stops short when the silence becomes too much. “Why did you kiss me back there?”

“It looked like you were in a tight spot,” Harry stops too then turns around and shoves his hands deep in his pockets, “so I decided to step in.”

“You know they’re all going to think we’re in a relationship now, right?” Liam shifts away and rocks back on his heels. “They’re probably in there talking about us right now.”

“Let ‘em think what they want,” he shrugs, a wistful smile playing at his lips.

It then dawns on Liam that Harry’s just basically publicly outed him. But he isn’t half as bothered by it as he feels like he should be. He actually feels… _relieved_?

Liam had been meaning to—he _wanted_ to really—tell them. He’d been thinking about it for a while now, but never knew how to go about doing so and Louis’ grand idea of shouting “I love cock!” into the rafters didn’t seem all too appealing.

But _this_. This is okay because at least now they know that Liam’s gay and maybe now Andy’ll back off. Sure, they may think Harry’s his boyfriend but Liam figures he’ll sort that out later. Take things one step at a time.

“Thanks,” he doesn’t say what for, but he thinks Harry gets it anyway by the way he grabs Liam’s hand and twines their fingers together before pulling them off back towards the flat.

-

It’s dark when they get there and for a second it’s like Louis’ not been home at all since he’s the type to turn on every light upon entering. But then Harry’s behind him poking and prodding him forward as he flicks on a light and there’s a loud, “SURPRISE!”

Liam looks around and everyone’s there. Louis’ got an air horn in one hand and a cup in another with Niall next to him jumping up with arms waving wildly in the air. Zayn’s further back with a few of their other friends, looking sheepish and almost as surprised as Liam.

“What is this?” Liam steps forward and points an accusing finger. “Zayn? I thought you went back home for your birthday?”

Louis rushes forward and engulfs him in a tight hug. “This is a _congratulations on finally getting your shit together_ party!” He yells into Liam’s ear over the music that’s suddenly started playing.

Niall pulls a reluctant looking Zayn forward then, “Trust me, Li,” he says. “I didn’t know about this either,” he seems exasperated.

“Also it’s a birthday party for Zayn,” Harry says as he flings an arm around Zayn’s shoulder.

Liam’s still confused. “What?” he pulls Louis off of him and looks around at the ridiculous amount of people in his and Louis’ tiny little flat.

“You and Zayn!” Louis exclaims. “You’ve finally worked your miserable selves out and what kind of friends would we be if we didn’t throw you a party?”

“Don’t be fooled,” Niall explains, “this is Louis’ excuse to throw a rager at your flat because you never let him.”

 _With good reason_ , Liam thinks as he continues to look about. Niall gets pulled away by some bloke he’s never seen before and they’re standing on his coffee table. He thinks of about seventy different ways to kill Louis but he also appreciates how nice of a gesture this is for Louis to make as well.

“How does it finally feel to be spoken for?” Louis crowds in close so only he can hear him.

“You realize this is not my first relationship, right?” Liam asks and he’s sure Louis knows since he’s been there for both of them and watched them fail.

“Yah but,” Louis practically climbs on top of him. “It’s the one that matters the most.” He grins and presses a kiss to Liam’s cheek and a cup into his hand before flittering away with Harry in tow.

“I’m sorry about this,” Zayn takes Louis’ recently vacated spot in front of him. “I really didn’t know what Louis was up to when he told me to tell you I was leaving for the weekend.”

“I’m more surprised that you listened to Louis actually,” Liam places a hand at Zayn’s waist and pulls him closer until they are chest to chest.

“He has a way with persuasion doesn’t he?” Zayn blinks up at him and they both look over at Louis who has got one arm around Harry’s waist with the other flailing around in the air.

It looks like Louis’ trying to goad an unimpressed looking and not nearly inebriated enough Niall into doing something that probably ends in one or more of them naked outdoors.

“What’s changed?” Liam asks because he feels it; something isn’t the same. Things are never this easy for him.

“What do you mean?” Zayn asks.

Liam realizes that he’s got a good thing going for him here and he ought to not fuck it up by bringing up Louis right now. Not while Zayn’s looking at him like that and most definitely not on his birthday.

“Nothing,” Liam shakes his head.

Zayn frowns but nods in understanding anyway. “Whatever it is we’ll talk about it tomorrow, alright?” He grabs at the back of Liam’s neck and pulls at the little curls starting to grow at the nape. “Tonight though, let’s get pissed.”

“I love you,”

Zayn freezes.

Liam freezes.

This is the first time that Liam’s initiated it. _He said it first_. And in a completely different more-than-friendly context.

“I love you too,” Zayn beams and pushes forward until they’re kissing.

“Happy birthday,” Liam mumbles into his lips. “Congrats on getting old, _boyfriend_.”

Zayn grins and kisses him again. “Congrats on getting your shit together, _boyfriend_.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading guys. this feels a lot like an ending but i might try and round out harry/louis. it depends on what you all think actually, so let me know!


End file.
